mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Flain
Flain is an Infernites Mixel. He is also one of the main characters. Description Flain is the smart one. Always strategizing, he approaches each situation with caution and tries the best to keep a level head. But when he thinks too hard, his head catches on fire! Flain belongs to the tribe of the Infernites and dwells in the magma wastelands near the core of the Earth. Personality Flain is smart, brave, and relaxed. He often acts like a typical teenager and talks like a surfer, always saying things such as "dude", "man", "rad", and "awesome". Just note that since his brain includes so much information, he can get a bit crazy when he's under pressure. Although, he can get ticked very easily. Nonetheless, he is very sociable and would do anything for his friends and loved ones. Physical Appearance Flain is mostly red all over. He has a rounded head with an eye on each side. Most of the time, his eyes are half-closed. On top of his head are three prongs, with the middle prong having a darker red rectangle in the front of it. Most of the time, this houses a yellow-orange fire that is constantly burning. He also has a beak. He has a body that widens at the end with a light grey collar-like piece at his neck. He has two slender arms with pincer hands. On his wrists are dark red triangle-like covers that taper down. He has grey legs with red feet that have two white claws on each. On his back is a hatch-like design. He has a slight surfer-dude accent. Memorable Quotes *''"Let me load you up, my Cragster compadre."'' - Flain, Cookironi *''"You guys wanna fix it... with a mix-it?"'' - Flain, Hot Lava Shower *''"Welcome to the Infernite kingdom, my Cragster compadre!"'' - Flain, Nixels *''"Aw schnixel!"'' - Flain, Nixels *''"Oh yeah! Let's get mixel!"'' - Flain/Seismo Mix, Nixels *''"Gots a cubit!"'' - Flain, Murp *''"Rockball looks fun, man. Let's play."'' - Flain, Rockball *''"All right, man, now's a good time for the cubit!"'' - Flain, Epic Comedy Adventure Background Coconapple Flain is laying down on a volcano and relaxing during the opening. He is seen again when Seismo and Zorch slam into it. Flain's head then catches on fire and makes an explosion. His eyes also catch on fire. Cookironi Flain enjoys the cookironis with the rest of the mixels. He gives one to Krader, suddenly realizing that that was the last one. Later, Flain appears as part of the Infernites max, and fights against the Cragster and the Electroid maxes until they de-fuse out of exhaustion and Zorch sits on the last Cookironi. Then the Mixels spot a Nixel with a Cookironi box and chase after it. Hot Lava Shower Flain hears Vulk complaining about problems with the shower faucet. Flain suggests they all Mix and create the Infernites Max to fix it. Nixels Flain and Seismo create a lava slide at the Infernites home, but a Nixel comes in and attempts (and fails) to ruin their fun, and soon, many Nixels invade. Flain and Seismo prepare to mix, but a Nixel knocks the cubit out of Seismo's hand. He and Seismo then recovers it to defeat the Nixels and when they combine, they create a super ginormous ultimate lava slide! Murp Flain and Krader want to cross a river in order to reach the other Mixels' barbecue, but create a murp the first time. However, they do get across the 2nd time, but they accidentaly ruin the barbeque. Rockball The Cragsters and Infernites mix and play Rockball, which turns into a game of Mixelball due to an idea by Flain and Krader after Flain accidentally caught the rock on fire with his head. Snow Half-Pipe Flain joins Kraw, Flurr, Jawg, Slumbo, and Krader to go snowboarding at the Frozen Volcanoes. Flain and Krader make a murp, fall through the ice, and end up frozen. Fang Gang Log Toss He is seen with Slumbo relaxing in the Farmlands to piano music over the radio. They get rudely interrupted by Chomly and Jawg's game of Log Toss. After he and Slumbo burn their log as punishment, Chomly tricks them into doing a Murp and becomes their new "log." Mixed Up Special Flain, along with Krader, Teslo, Flurr, Gobba, and Kraw, goes on an adventure to Mixel Mountain to save the Mixfest by breaking the giant rainbow cubit. In the end, to defeat the Nixels, he mixes with Gobba. Later, he was seen with Zaptor, Chomly, Lunk, and the Spikels tribe when they're invited to see the Wiztastics' magic show. Relationships Other Infernites Being his "brothers", Flain is mostly friendly toward the other Infernites. Flain and Vulk are friendly towards each other all the time. They show a good relationship. Flain, like most Mixels, is heavily annoyed by Zorch's pranks. One example is in Coconapple where the Zorch/Seismo mix was basically forced to ruin Flain's relaxation time because of Zorch being wild with the jetpack feet. However, they are basically just brothers, and are not like enemies. Cragsters Flain loves to hang out with all of the Cragsters, and respects them the most out of all the other tribes. He calls them "Cragster Compadre" as a nickname. He also loves to play Rockball and Mixelball like all of the Cragsters. Krader and Flain, being the leaders of their tribes, also find friendship. However, when they mix, it sometimes becomes a murp, which has been the base of Murp comedy in the series. Flain often gets annoyed at Krader, but they are still friendly. He particularly gets along very well with Seismo, and the two are considered best friends. They love to play games and go down lava slides together. They likely have the closest relationship out of all of the Mixels, besides relationships between two members of a tribe. Flain has not been seen interacting with Shuff, but they are likely still friends. Electroids Flain has rarely interacted with the Electroids, but they seem to be on good terms. He and Teslo seem to be friends, as they mixed together and went on an adventure together in Epic Comedy Adventure. Flain and Volectro are neutral so far. He and Zaptor went on a picnic together (along with Lunk and Chomly) in Murp Romp, so they are likely friends. Frosticons Flain seems to like the Frosticons a lot, although fire and ice are supposed to be opposite elements. They can get along easily. He finds friendship in Flurr, as he and Slumbo invited him for snowboarding. They also went on an adventure together in Epic Comedy Adventure. He and Slumbo are very good friends, as Slumbo invited him to a snowboarding game and they like to relax in the Farmlands, listening to classical music. However, like Krader, despite their friendship, they often make an embarrassing murp. He is likely friends with Lunk, as they had a picnic together alongside Zaptor and Chomly in Murp Romp. Fang Gang Flain is on good terms with the Fang Gang, but highly dislikes Log Toss. Flain and Gobba are neutral so far. Flain and Jawg are friends, as they went snowboarding together, although he dislikes Log Toss. Flain and Chomly seem to be neutral. This is because they did have a picnic together (along with Lunk and Zaptor in Murp Romp, but he dislikes Chomly's games of Log Toss, and how he murped him with Slumbo to continue playing it. Flexers Flain and the Flexers are neutral so far. He is known to be friends with Kraw, as they went snowboarding together and they also went on an adventure together in Epic Comedy Adventure. Glorp Corp Neutral so far. Spikels Neutral so far. Wiztastics Neutral so far. Orbitonz The Orbitonz are not released on the TV Series yet. Glowkies The Glowkies are not released on the TV Series yet. Set Information Flain was released as one of the Mixels sets in the February 2014 product wave. His product number is 41500 and contains 58 pieces. In-Booklet code Flain's code in Calling All Mixels is HO7H8ADE2D, which is Hotheaded when decoded. Trivia *He is the leader of the Infernites, and may even be the leader of all of the tribes, because he is shown in the most promotional material for the sets and shorts. **While unlikely, it is possible that the other Mixel leaders go to him for guidance or advice. *His name is a combination of the words "flame" and "brain". "Flain" is also a Celtic name for boys meaning "redhead." *He is the main character of Calling All Mixels, and was on its icon until he was replaced by Kraw in May 2014. *Like the Cragsters, his favorite game is Rockball. *Even though he has a beak, it was shown in every episode he's in that he also has teeth. **Torts also has a beak, although he does not have visible teeth. However, Torts' beak also resembles a nose somewhat. *His head resembles the Red Robot Sidekick from Galaxy Squad *Flain was the first Mixel to have double-clawed feet-- Flurr is second, Glomp third, and Mesmo fourth. *Though he is a heated Infernite Mixel, the ice from the Frozen Volcanoes is able to freeze him and can even freeze his fire. *He appeared in 9 episodes so far (tied with Shuff). His absences were Electrock, Pothole, Mailman, Another Nixel, Changing a Lightbulb, Wrong Colors, Nixel "Mix Over", Bar B Cubes, Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness, Vaudeville Fun, High Five, and Elevator. *He is similar to a cardinal, as he is red and has a beak-like mouth. *In LEGO form, he and Zorch mix with everyone but Krader. *He may know Spanish, judging from how he calls the Cragsters his "compadres". *He is the only one of the Infernites that didn't get affected by the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer in the Epic Comedy Adventure segment of Mixed Up. **He was unaffected due to being the leader, and needing to go on a sandwich run in that episode. * He is the Mixel that appears on the Mixels CN bumper. (First shown in Mixed Up.) * He sounds similar to Valhallen from Dexter's Laboratory, only slightly younger-sounding. This is due to Tom Kenny voicing both characters. * He seems to have the best grammar out of all the Mixels so far, speaking in pretty complicated sentences compared the kinds of sentences the other Mixels communicate using. **At the same time, his grammar is quite disappointing, as he talks using "dude" and "rad" and "awesome" constantly in his sentences. Gallery Set FlainSet.jpg Flain.png Forward Flain.jpg Img160x210_mixels.png|Mixels icon on shop.lego.com. Mixels_Icon.png|Mixels icon on lego.com/products. Mixels site beafor he opening.png|Flain, Seismo, and Volectro on the coming soon page. 303px-Flainprelim.jpg|Flain's prototype set design Legovasion.png|The LEGO are attacking. LEGO-Mixels.png|Flain on an advertisement for the LEGOLAND Hotel FlainWall.jpg|A wallpaper with Flain on it Mixels_all.jpg|A wallpaper with Flain, Seismo, and Volectro. AniFlain.PNG MIXELS 2014 COMIC-CON.jpg Flain Front.png Flain Back.png Artwork Flain_Bio.jpg|Info on Flain from the mobile version of the Mixels website. Infernites HLS.jpg|Vulk has problems with the lava shower a lot. All Mixels Cookironi.jpg|Nothing like a good snack! Banner.jpg|Mixels banner with some of the Mixels on it. NixelsEp.jpg|Looks like someone is ready for a swim in the pool. AppIcon.jpg|Flain needs your help in Calling all Mixels to save all the Mixels that got caught by the Nixels! Murp11.jpg|Well this is great! Murp10.jpg|Don't like the look of this! Murp9.jpg|Today is not going good! Murp4.jpg|Don't be a baby, Krader! Murp1.jpg|How are they going to get across that river? Rad Fun! Rad Fun!.jpg|Seismo's excited about the new lava slide! Hot Lava Shower.jpg|Flain's the smart one. NixelsEp2.jpg|Everyone knows that Flain loses his cool when he sees a Nixel. Flain wants to play.jpg|I'm not joking, guys! Flain and the Infernites watching Rockball.jpg|Ow! That's gotta hurt! New game, Mixel Ball!.jpg|New game MIXELBALL! Sorry Flain.jpg|Don't be a wimp! Flain gets under the rockball!.jpg|Snap! Almost had it! ImagesCA3FFZXF.jpg|Just some of the Mixels. Awesome flain.jpg|Oh yeah! Flain Smirk.jpg|Let's get started! Sledding time.png|Sledding! Sledding Mixels.jpg|Nice Mix! AW SCHNIXEK.jpg|OH SHNIXEL! Oh no.jpg|THE CUBIT! Oh yeah.jpg|Let's mix it up a notch. Mixels.jpg|Flain on a poster. Get out of my face.jpg|This hurts Murp2.jpg|We'll get there eventually dyxNg7.gif|Poor Flain. (click for animation) Bully Zorch.jpg|Not listening Running Flain.jpg|Oh no... We've got plenty.jpg|Here ya go! Um Woah Zorch.jpg|Whoa. Flain and da logo.jpg|Flain under the Mixels Logo No Log Toss.jpg|"No more log, no more Log Toss!" Oof.jpg|Ouch! GAH! Crossed Arms.jpg|Grr Head topper.jpg|Cool! Capture50000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000.JPG|Flain is holding a cubit. MIXELS_Flain_180x180.jpg|YEAH! Flain yeah!��.jpg Flain Artwork 2.png Flain_01.jpg Woah!.jpg Ugh!.jpg WUT.jpg|Huh? WERE DOOOOOOMEZ.png Hide!.png Whah.png|Flain when unmixable classy.png|Flain and Slumbo listening to some music Flain Mixels.com bio.png|Mixels.com bio Flain WHAAAAAAA!.jpg|Flain when upset MIX!!!.jpeg|Flain and Teslo about to mix! WhatsThatRightThere.png LotsaBeta.jpg|Beta designs for Flain, Vulk, and Shuff. MagnifoVision.png ItsTheBomb.jpg|Frozen Flain and Krader FrontFlain.png SideFlain.png flain_thumb.png Narrow Hero 1.jpg now i am the only own can deafet the nixels.png GAAAAA.png Whut.png Let me load you up.png Cookironi Leader.png TheRadnessBegins.jpg OhYeah.jpg OhYeah2.jpg|Oh yeah! ElectricShock.jpg WTF.png OhNoACubit.jpg super mixel fan time.png What the!.png Rad Fun! Rad Fun!.png Let the rad fun begin!.png Welcome.png Find the cubit.png NewGameMixelball.jpg WhatDoYouMean.jpg Rockbaal.jpg|Rockball! OhYouSerious.jpg|Oh, you serious? IJustNukedMyBrothers.jpg Flain_is_a_volcano.png Flain and Krader.png Woah..png Why am i smiling.png SUPER FUNS!.png Sometime work sometime no.png Gots da cubit.png CoolPresent.jpg WhatToBuild.jpg MixMaker.jpg FlainHopesForHamlognaSandwiches.jpg WhoCaresIfHeDied.jpg Icon Flain.png IT'S ME!!.png Unlit head and jet boosters.png|Flain's head unlit. Flain uh huh yeah uh vector by thedrksiren-d7v41gy.png|Flain's rocking out! Flain ah ha i got you vector by thedrksiren-d7mb9xq.png|Side view of Flain. other logo for series 1.png Flain in Mixels.com, Mixels Circle.png|Flain in Mixels Pie Graph, as seen on Mixels.com|link=Flain Flain.jpg Combinations Cartoon Mixes Flaismo.jpg|With Seismo Flain and Krader Mix!.jpg|With Krader Flain and Teslo Mix!.jpg|With Teslo That's not Flain.PNG|With Lunk Come to papa.png|With Gobba Feslo.png|With Teslo again Sticker Frader.png|With Krader Murps Murp.jpg|With Krader Flain Slumbo Murp.png|With Slumbo LEGO Mixes VulkFlainLEGO.jpg|With Vulk FlainZorchLEGO.jpg|With Zorch FlainSeismoLEGO.jpg|With Seismo FlainShuffLEGO.jpg|With Shuff TesloFlainLEGO.jpg|With Teslo FlainZaptorLEGO.jpg|With Zaptor FlainVolectroLEGO.jpg|With Volectro Murps FlainKraderLEGO.jpg|With Krader Flaider 2.jpg|With Krader #2 Video Sources and References Category:2014 Category:Infernites Category:Series One Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Mixels Category:Leaders Category:Male characters Category:Fire Category:Beaked mixels Category:Mixels with jaws Category:Sharp toes Category:Two toes Category:Smart Mixels Category:Main Characters Category:Talkative Mixels Category:Bird-like Mixels Category:Circular Mixels Category:Red Category:Series 1 Category:Under bite Category:Underbite